Because I Love You Very, Very Much
by JuliIsMe
Summary: Sam leaves town to go live with her cousin Sonny, leaving Freddie with a baby he didn't even know he had. While down in Wisconsin, Sam learns she has a deadly illness that can put her, and the baby she's pregnant with, in a game of life or death. Will Freddie reunite with his true love before it's too late?


_Dear Freddie, _

_I'm tired of this bull-shit. Even though we broke up in April, it seems not even a year can mend my broken heart. By the time you read this letter, I would've already left. I'm going to Wisconsin, not that it should matter to you, to live with my cousin Allison, her husband Chad, and their daughter Lilly. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, attached to this note you'll find a baby. Her name is Ariel Willow Benson. That's right nub. Remember that summer night we spent on the beach? I've been hiding her from you. She's one year old and her birthday is April 10th 2012. I didn't gain any weight during my pregnancy. I was going to tell you the night we broke up but, I think you know what happened. Take care of her. Never leave her with my mom, okay Benson? She has a few clothes, but I couldn't really afford to buy her nice things. Have fun with your new girlfriend. What a slut, by the way. She knew about Ariel and she knew I still loved you. Sorry for bitching. _

_Thanks for everything, Benson. It's been a good five years. _

_Sam_

"Here's your coffee Sam." Sonny said, struggling to sit down. Sam smiled and took a sip of the black coffee her cousin poured for her.

"Thanks, Alli. Congrats on the baby, by the way." Sam said. Sonny smiled and looked down at her now eight month pregnant stomach. Chad walked through the door.

"Hey Sonny. Sam! What are you doing here?" Chad asked, hugging his cousin in law. Sonny smiled.

"She had a fight with Freddie and is staying here until she can get back on her feet." Sonny said. Sam nodded.

"Well, you're welcome to stay. It's gonna be a full house with Dylan." Chad said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Speaking of your beautiful children, where's Lilly?" Sam said. She loved playing with Lilly. It took her mind off things for a while. Chad slowly put his coffee down.

"Well damn. You know what? She's spending a little extra time with her dance instructor." Chad said. He grabbed his car keys and ran out the door without a coat.

"He forgot his coat." Sonny said. Chad ran back inside.

"I FORGOT MY COAT AND IT'S NINE DEGREES!" He said. he grabbed his coat and ran back out the door. Sam smiled.

"I wish I had bond like you guys do." Sam said. Sonny gave her a friendly smile.

"You know, you never did tell me what happened between you and Freddie." Sonny said. Sam ran a finger through her hair.

"We just were too young, I guess. We didn't fit together. We worked fine as Sam and Freddie, but as 'Seddie' we just didn't have that same kind of spark." Sam said. She looked up at Sonny. "I know, it's stupid."

"No, it's not stupid. Chad and I had that same problem. We didn't fit as Channy, but we did as Sonny and Chad." Sonny said. Sam gave her a half smile.

"I guess I'm just not meant to have a happily ever after." She said. Chad and Lilly walked through the door. Sonny smiled.

"Hi Lilly-pop." She said, picking up Lilly and putting her child on her lap. Lilly smiled.

"Auntie Sam! What are you doing here?" Lilly said, running over to hug her aunt. Sam smiled.

"I'm just here to see my favorite Lilly!" Sam said. Lilly smiled.

"I'm your only Lilly." She said. Sam gave her a goofy smile.

"Even if I had a thousand Lillys you would still be my favorite." Sam said. She started to feel sick.

"Really?" Lilly asked. Sam smiled.

"Yeah. But not right now. Go to mommy." Sam said. She got up and ran to the bathroom where she then puked her guts out. Sonny smiled.

"I'll go check on her." Sonny said. She walked to the bathroom. She knocked, but there was no answer. "Sam? Sam? CHAD! CALL 911!"

* * *

Freddie's phone started to ring. He answered.

"Sam, thank God, I was getting worried. What's happening? Who is this little girl?" He asked. He heard sniffling on the line. "Sam?"

"Freddie, you need to get down here. Sam and the baby are really sick." Sonny said. Freddie sat down.

"Baby? What's going on?" Freddie asked. Sonny started crying a little.

"They say she has vaso-vagal, whatever that is, and stomach cancer. She's passed out right now, and I'm really scarred so you and Ariel need to be here." Sonny said. Freddie picked up Ariel.

"Alright, tell me where you are and I'll be right there." Freddie said.

* * *

There was a knock on Carly Shay's door. She opened it.

"Hey Freddie. Cute baby. What's up?" She asked. Freddie sighed.

"Carly, I'm sorry but I can't see you anymore. I have a baby with Sam and another one on the way, and I need to be there for her." Freddie said. Carly nodded.

"I completely understand. There's a new guy at my collage, anyway." Carly said, smiling.

"I have to go to Wisconsin to take care of Sam. I might be gone a couple of months. Try to keep my mom from using the FBI to hunt me down." Freddie said. Carly nodded.

"Of course." Carly said. She hugged Freddie. "Good luck." She whispered.

* * *

Freddie was sitting right next to her hospital bed. He didn't care how pissed off she would be when she woke up, all that mattered was that he was there when she needed him the most. Ariel looked at Sam.

"Momma. Momma." She said. Freddie smiled. It seemed like that was the only word his young daughter could say.

"That's right sweetie. That's your mommy. And while she might not look like it now, your mommy is going to be okay because we both love her very much." Freddie said. He moved hair out of Sam's face. "You hear that baby? I'm never gonna leave you again because I love you very much."

**And I am ending it there. I'm really proud of this one-shot. It sort of ends on a cliff-hanger. Like a "make your own ending" sort of deal. Anyway, I hope you liked this because it took a lot of hard work. Please press review to tell me what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
